Lustful Hate
by NightStalker88
Summary: Abby decides to join her father’s group of hunters. Everything seems to be going as fine as it could be going until she meets King, she hates him but what happens when that hate turns into a hateful lust she can't fight?


_**Lustful hate**_

_**Chapter one**_

**_Side notes:_ This is a different idea, AU meaning nothing like the movie so if the characters seem out of place, that's the point. It will have a few things from the movie but I may re write it to fit the story idea. So basically forget everything you saw in the movie and read this, I hope you like it and please give it a chance it does get better. **

Abby still wasn't sure if joining her father's business was the right idea. She found she worked better alone but he begged for her help, she couldn't say no. She walked along the long dimly lit hallway that led to the main office.

The building was big, ten stories high to be exact. It had a basement where everyone trained, two labs where tests were ran and the wounded were healed. The rest were bedrooms for the other team mates and offices for the bosses.

The team was called the NightStalkers, a group made out of seven now eight different people who were the best at what they did. Two of them were Blade and Whistler, the bosses, the two men who came up with it all.

She stopped at the end of the hall where the door was closed and there was a sign that read 'office' she waited a second before opening it. As soon as she stepped inside she and her father locked eyes, he looked the same as he had the last time she saw him almost a year ago.

"Abigail." Whistler said as he stood from his chair and limped his way to his daughter. "You showed up." He was sure she'd back out.

"I said I would, how've you been?" Abby asked her father once they hugged.

"The same." Whistler groaned as he headed back to his seat. "It's pretty late so tomorrow you'll have the chance to meet the rest of the team. I'm really glad you came." He expressed once more. He wasn't thrilled when Abby told him she wanted in on this business but if she was going to fight evil he rather she be by his side then alone like she had been for so long.

"What's been going on?" Abby asked as she sat in one of the empty chairs. "It sounded pretty serious over the phone."

"It's getting thick and we need more help and you're one of the best fighters I've ever seen. You know I wanted a simple life for you but you made your choice and now I need you." Whistler explained. He didn't know he had a child until a few years ago when she found him and ever seen he never stopped worrying for her.

"I'll try my best." Abby said as she focused down at her hands that rested on her lap. She always wanted to know her father and now that she did it was so weird, it wasn't what she expected, it was better.

Whistler explained everything to his daughter before they left the office together. He showed her the room she would be staying in as long as she wanted then wished her goodnight.

Abby sat on the bed and thought about what she was told. Thick wasn't the best word to describe it, it was worse then that. And it was more serious then anything she had ever faced but Abby welcomed the challenge.

Abby looked around the room, it was fair size with a twin mattress and a dresser to match. The whole place seemed pretty great except for the little fact her father didn't tell her until a few minutes ago, she had to share a bathroom with everyone on that floor.

She grabbed the bag she brought with her and left the room to take a shower. Just when she was sure she wouldn't run into anyone tonight, she had. "Hey." She said to the man.

"Hey, you must be the new girl." He said as he looked her over, wondering if she could kick as much ass as Whistler had bragged about. "Hannibal King."

She shook his hand as she said. "Abby Whistler."

King pulled his hand back as if she was fire. "You're Whistler's kid?" he asked.

"Yeah." Abby said with a nod as she realized her father left the fact about her out. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked now when she saw the less then happy look across his face.

"No it just makes sense now why Whistler brought someone new in at this time." King said to her as he thought back to how he expressed to Whistler how it wouldn't be a good idea to have someone new join the team. It was simply a bad idea with everything going on with Drake and his own team of Vampires.

"What does that mean?" Abby asked as she felt her temper slip away from her. "You think I'm here because I'm his kid and not because I'm good?"

"Something like that." King honestly answered. He saw the anger flare in her eyes that was a good thing. He was sure Abby had some skill but right now he was enjoying pushing her buttons.

"We just met; you know nothing about me so I'm just going to walk away." Abby said and she did just that, she walked away and went to the bathroom like she planned.

King smiled as he watched her go, he was going to have some fun with her, he thought as he went back to his room that was on the same floor as hers.

The next morning the whole team met with Whistler in the main office. Blade was out taking care of something, he told the team and that was the only explanation he was going to give them. After that he introduced Abby to everyone in the room then got down to business. "Tonight we have reason to believe Drake's clan of fuckers is planning to hit the down town lab. They're working on something and we have to stop them before they get what they want."

"What do you have planned for us?" One of the other hunters, Sienna asked Whistler.

"Sienna tonight I want you to do a basic sweep of the town and kill anything you find. Abby and King, I want you at the lab tonight." Whistler stated.

Abby groaned to herself. "Why doesn't Sienna go with him and I sweep the town?" she asked, hoping he would see this her way.

"I want you and King working together, you have to learn to get along." Whistler said to let them both now he knew about their little disagreement last night. "Understood?"

"Yup." King said, he was actually looking forward to tonight because it would be a perfect chance to piss of Abby again. He wasn't quite sure why but he enjoyed bothering her.

"Yeah." Abby forced herself to say.

"Good." Whistler said. "Now everyone get out of here."

-

Isabelle A.


End file.
